Hamato's Legacy, Bishop's Future
by John Silver fan
Summary: In the year 2108, Bishop and Stockman find something they never expected to in their lives.
1. Shocking Find

**Author's Note: Okay, so having watched the Fast Forward episodes and had my freak out over good guy Bishop, who I find I actually really like, here's a story with him.**

* * *

><p>The Secretary of Agriculture and Technology, Baxter Stockman, gazed at the creations rescued from the lab that had come under the control of Jammerhead and the Street Phantoms. He remembered how not so long ago, and at the same oh so long ago, he had once done the same thing. He was old, living longer than any normal human, now in his hundreds. However, he was not the oldest human to still walk the Earth. His dark eyes turned to his companion and friend, President John Bishop, a man he never in all his long life would have thought to hold a position as President and Founder of the Pan Galactic Alliance.<p>

Bishop's eyes, though hidden behind his signature sunglasses, were down, gazing at the tiny being he held in his arms. Though physically appearing in his thirties, Stockman thought he looked, and most likely felt, every one of his 332 years at this moment. They were no strangers to such labs, having worked in many throughout their years, but this lab had contained something neither had been ready for. The thing that had taken these two, life experienced, men, who thought they were long since beyond being surprised, by the throat with shock was the tiny creature nestled in Bishop's arms, sleeping with a fistful of the president's white robe, his other fist in his mouth. His cinnamon color fur stood out against the white fabric, his little tail twitched as he dream, and his closed eyelids hid his sky blue eyes, eyes that had looked so pleadingly and so trustingly up as Bishop when the man had first picked him up.

The biological son of Master Hamato Splinter.

* * *

><p><strong>End Note: A brief intro to a, hopefully, longer story. Review please.<strong>


	2. Kiyoshi

**Author's Note: Chapter two, everyone!**

* * *

><p>Stockman crossed the room to Bishop's side. The baby in his arms was only a few months old.<p>

"So, what are you going to do with him? Keep him? He seems to like you."

"No, Stockman, I am not going to keep him, but I don't think giving him to the orphanage is right, either."

The Secretary blinked and gave him a confused look.

"Why not?"

"I... don't know. Maybe because of who his father is. It's no secret to us, considering what he is and who he looks like."

Stockman nodded. Who would have thought that here, of places, and in 2108, of all times, Splinter, the turtles' rat master and father, would leave behind a child born of his DNA, his _biological_ child? Certainly not him and Bishop. They had spent a good minute or two just staring at the baby until his cries had broken through Bishop's shock and prompted the man to pick him up.

"Secretary Stockman, where should the data-banks on their computers be sent?" asked one of Peacekeepers.

"To my labs. I will go through them myself."

"Yes, sir."

He turned his gaze back to Bishop and the baby rat. The baby stretched, yawned, rubbed his face against Bishop's chest, and opened his sky blue eyes to gaze up at the president. For a moment, man and rat stared at one another. Then the baby gurgled and reached up towards his face. Bishop brought him up closer, and the little rodent patted his face. He giggled and smiled, and, after a moment, Bishop smiled back, his normally stern face softening greatly. The baby reached for his signature sunglasses, but Bishop caught the tiny paw. Little fingers curled around his own finger, and the president gently rubbed the back of the his paw with his thumb.

Stockman watched all this without a sound. Any sound or sudden movement on his part would break the spell. He mentally laughed at that thought. It was a spell all right, the spell of the cuteness and innocence of a child, especially a baby. Few could resist it, and Bishop was no longer among the few that could. He had a feeling that his friend just might change his mind about keeping the little one now. It had taken the baby but a few seconds to break through the stern demeanor and defenses of the president.

A Peacekeeper walked up, effectively breaking the spell between man and baby.

"Shall I take him with the other children, sir?"

Bishop looked at him then back down at the tiny rat.

"No. I will keep this one."

The Peacekeeper blinked in surprise while Stockman smiled.

"Oh, uh, very well, sir."

He walked away, and Bishop turned to Stockman.

"Are you going to be smug about this the whole way home?"

"Maybe," he grinned.

Bishop fought down the urge to roll his eyes. He was _much_ too old for such an immature gesture, though it was _very_ tempting.

"So what will you name him?"

"I'm not sure. Perhaps something Japanese as a nod to his heritage. I'll look through the data-banks later."

So they left the lab with the baby, stopping to pick when Bishop would need, diapers, clothes, food, formula, bottles, wipes, and whatever else he would need. Back home, he gave the baby a bath, smiling as the little one giggled happily and splashed in the baby-bath. He dried him, fitting him with a diaper, and fed him. Stockman watched, surprised that Bishop seemed to have a pretty good idea of what to do and how to do it. He realized that it really shouldn't surprise him. Once of things that had kept Bishop alive for over three centuries was his ability to learn and adapt.

Finally, once the baby was asleep in the crib they had purchased, Bishop settled down on the couch with his computer to find a name for him. He knew he wanted to give him a Japanese name as a nod to his heritage and father, Hamato Splinter. He spent a good hour scanning the names until one in particular caught his attention. He picked it so he could see it's meaning.

"Find something?" Stockman asked, looking up from his own computer, where he was going through the data-banks taken from the lab.

"I believe so. Kiyoshi. It means 'pure'."

"Hmm. Kiyoshi? I like it. So, Kiyoshi Bishop or Kiyoshi Hamato?"

Bishop paused then looked at his friend.

"One, if I gave him the name Hamato it would be Hamato Kiyoshi not Kiyoshi Hamato. Two,... I have no idea. I think I'll just give him my name."

"Really?"

The president nodded.

"Even if I gave him the name Hamato, I don't think it would be right. He wouldn't be raised as one, nor would he really have any connections to the name."

Stockman thought that one over for a few moments then nodded.

"I suppose you're right. Kiyoshi Bishop. The media is going to have a field day with this."

"Well, lets keep this between us for as long as we can."

The Secretary smiled.

"That's probably a good idea. No need to terrify him with the paparazzi so early in life."

Bishop threw a pillow from the couch at him, and Stockman laughed as he ducked. They had both come so far from where they had begun, and he had a feeling that their journey was really only just beginning now that little Kiyoshi was in their lives.

* * *

><p><strong>End Note: Chapter two. The little one gets his name. Review please.<strong>


End file.
